Black Saturn
Black Saturn is a character in SuperMansion and a member of the League of Freedom. History Black Saturn is the superhero alias of Claudius Jamison (CJ) Wheelihan. His parents Cliff Wheelihan and Jancy Wheelihan are the richest people in half the state who doesn't care about him or his little brother Dudley. He is apparently the heir to a bloodline of Vampires AND Werewolves and is approached by a member of each faction to decide which he will become loyal to. In high school, he dropped out to detail cars. He detailed cars to earn money for a car, but could only buy a black saturn, which he hated and decided to name himself after. He went to Champston University and ended up getting his Frat's charter revoked for crapping in the Dean's desk, causing his entire class to get hated by future frat members. Appearance Saturn wears a black and purple suit with a large purple S on his chest. Black Saturn is shown with his mask all the time his is onscreen, even when he is bathing. Personality Black Saturn likes to think of himself as dark, brooding vigilante, when this simply isn't true. In actuality, Saturn is very insecure and acts like a moron and an a**hole. He is very emotionally unstable, bursting into tears at the slightest of bad news or misfortune, this can be attributed to his s**tty parents and his small penis. He was also quite abusive towards his younger brother Dudley, beating him with a stocking full of oranges on Christmas. He is also in a constant state of denial, making himself think his teammates look up to him as a leader and refusing to accept that neither Whiff nor Rex wanted him for their teams. However despite his flaws, there are times where he actually helped the league, such as clearing Titanium Rex's name and saving him from the virtual world. His future self is shown to be slightly more wise, (and fatter) able to realize his flaws, but is still profoundly arrogant. Rex claimed that he is a wildcard. He is apparently (happily) married to the Groaner in the future, as indicated in both episodes Black to the Future (season 2) and Back in Black in the Future (season 3). There are allusions to this relationship throughout seasons one through three, with Saturn having an epiphany that he 'Has loved The Groaner since the day he met him'; and them canonically hooking up in the Halloween 2017 special 'Drag Me to Halloween'. Powers and Abilities Dexterity Saturn has the ability to throw rings to near impossible angles and hit his target. Enhanced Strength Saturn is physically stronger than the average human, being strong enough to throw his rings with force to break a water pipe. After being broken up with, Saturn will become depressed, but his strength becomes superhuman, as he was able to fight of Rex, Brad and American Ranger, who all three have superhuman strength, even though he was poisoned. Equipment Saturn rings Saturn drones The saturn drones are saturn ring shaped drones used to survey areas and fire lasers at enemies. Grapling hook Ultra saturn armor The ultra saturn suit includes a reinforced exoskeleton, laser guided targeting systems, mini ring launchers and an array of missiles. Weaknesses Stupidity Saturn is easily the dumbest member of the League after Cooch. He apparently only has a middle school education, since he dropped out of high school and partied throughout most of college. He bought a degree, but it's worthless. Weak Stomach Saturn has a weak stomach. He threw up during the slow-mo hero walk. Relationships The Groaner Appearances * Groaner's Wild! * They Shoot Omega Pets, Don't They? * Let's Talk About Rex * A Shop in the Dark * The Gurman Files Trivia * He gets acne from his mask. * Saturn writes fanfic about him banging Jem and the Holograms. * It is implied in the episode "Black to the Future" that Future Black Saturn and Future Groaner are a married couple. It is later confirmed in "Back to Black to the Future". * A running gag is Saturn being hurt or humiliated in some way. ** In "Groaner's Wild!", he sat on both his balls and ran into electrified bars. ** In "They Shoot Omega Pets, Don't They?", he stabs himself in both hands and fall off a roof, onto a gargoyle. ** In "Let's Talk About Rex", he accidentally revealed the jizz on his wall and threw a Saturn ring up his butt. ** In "Puss In Books", it is revealed that Saturn gets acne from his mask. ** In "Brad Medicine", he got attacked by Optocorp guards after his Droid phone gave him away. ** In "Jungle All the Way", Saturn set himself on fire. Category:Characters Category:League of Freedom Members Category:Heroes